Weapon systems in the past have generally had projectiles with no appreciable means for correcting the trajectory of the projectile or missile after being fired or they have included elaborate mechanisms such as radar detectors and sophisticated gyro guidance means that have taken up considerable weight and space on board the projectile or missile.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a low cost per round projectile or missile that has no internal gyros or costly controls therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a projectile or missile that has high velocity and can perform as conventional artillery.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system which retains the effectiveness of normal artillery even with complete failure of the laser radar.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system that can utilize conventional rounds in the gun type launcher with laser radar giving target range.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a system in which the missile or projectile has low spin rates and high accuracy which permit the use of shape charge warheads that have the capability of defeating hard targets.